One Leg
by Housefanz
Summary: Qu’arriverait-il si jamais House perdait sa jambe gauche lors d’un accident de moto et qu’il devait appendre à vivre avec une seule jambe déjà estropiée? Et si House devenait vulnérable, dépressif et que seule Cuddy pouvait l’aider?
1. Chapitre 1

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Titre : One Leg

Auteur : House-fanz

Catégorie : Drama / Friendship

Résumé : Qu'arriverait-il si jamais House perdait sa jambe gauche lors d'un accident de moto et qu'il devait appendre à vivre avec une seule jambe déjà estropiée? Et si House devenait vulnérable, dépressif et que seule Cuddy pouvait l'aider?

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série Dr House ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais pas de sous en écrivant cette fan fiction etc.

Saison : Saison 5, Cuddy n'a pas Rachel cependant.

Note de l'auteur : J'ai écrit cette fic alors que j'étais en vacances ! Je ne sais pas trop comment l'inspiration de tout ça m'est venu, je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer, mais bon je me lance !

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Chapitre 1**

Robert entendit des crissements de pneus suivit d'un bruit infernal. Une auto venait d'entrer en collision avec la sienne alors qu'il venait de traverser une intersection. Le jeune homme ragea intérieurement : sa belle voiture neuve devait être très abimée. Il était 10h30 du soir, la route était déserte. Robert sortit de sa voiture dans l'orage pour aller à la rencontre de l'autre conducteur ou plutôt conductrice. C'était une femme aux cheveux noirs, assez petite au volant d'une voiture rouge. Elle avait l'air terrifié : celle-ci était toute bleime, les yeux globuleux et fixait un point au loin. L'homme ouvrit donc sa portière de voiture pour parler à celle-ci.

-Madame… vous êtes blessée ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

La femme le regarda et commença à sangloter silencieusement.

-Je suis si… désolée… je ne vous avais avec toute cette pluie… je n'ai pas pu freiner… réussit-elle à dire entre deux sanglots.

La rage qu'éprouvait Robert disparue immédiatement lorsqu'il entendit les excuses de la conductrice. Ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout, la tempête était violente…

-Calmez vous… tout va bien madame euh ? Demanda-t-il.

-Mon nom est Suzan… Suzan Greenwood, chuchota-t-elle.

Robert lui sourit et regarda la route de droite à gauche. Le jeune homme soupira, personne en vu. Il devait appeler une remorqueuse.

-Bon et bien, Suzan, je vais allez appelez une remorqueuse pour nos voitures. Ça ne devrait pas tarder.

Suzan se calma un peu, et patienta dans sa voiture. Elle regarda l'homme atteindre la porte arrière de son auto, probablement à la recherche d'un portable.

Le jeune professeur essaya d'atteindre la banquette arrière de sa voiture Sa vision était floue à cause de la tempête, mais il réussissait à avancer sans trop de problèmes. Cependant, il sentit quelque chose sous son pied. Robert baissa alors son regard et vit un objet… une main! Nom de dieu ! Il y avait quelqu'un sous la voiture.

-Hé Suzan, venez m'aider vite ! Cria-t-il en espérant que la jeune femme l'entendre.

Il se baissa par terre pour tirer la personne de sous la voiture.

-Oh non, souffla-t-il.

C'était un homme. Plutôt grand, dans la quarantaine. Il avait la jambe gauche en lambeaux et très amochée. Robert n'était pas médecin, mais il nota que la jambe du vieil homme était sûrement cassée de par sa position. Celui-ci était inconscient, et avait plusieurs écorchures sur tout le corps.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'un homme à pied pouvait faire sur l'autoroute, il regarda autour de lui et vit une moto sport orange dans le fossé suivi d'une canne un peu plus loin.

Il n'y avait plus aucun temps à perdre. Le jeune homme composa le 9-1-1.

-Service d'urgence 9-1-1, comment puis-je vous aider ? Demanda la dame au téléphone.

-Oui j'ai eu un accident sur l'autoroute 20 nord. Il y a un homme de 40-50 ans inconscient avec une jambe blessée. Oui, une femme mais elle n'a rien. Parfait

Robert raccrocha son portable. Ensuite, il prit une couverture et essaya d'abrier le corps maigrichon du blessé qui d'ailleurs bougeait un peu la tête.

-Monsieur, ne bougez pas vous avez eu un accident. Quel est votre nom ?

L'estropié avait les yeux mi clos et dit dans un chuchotement à peine audible :

-Greg… 'ry … House…

-Greg, les secours arriveront dans quelques minutes, tout va bien aller, le rassura-t-il.

Robert patienta de longues minutes en essayant de réchauffer l'homme à ses cotés quand il entendit les sirènes de l'ambulance arriver. Il les vit sortir la civière et rechercher l'homme blessé. Le jeune homme se leva alors debout en agitant les bras dans les airs.

-Hey ! C'est ici les gars ! S'exclama-t-il à l'intention des ambulanciers.

Les deux hommes dans la trentaine arrivèrent alors avec une civière et plusieurs sacs. Ils demandèrent gentiment à Robert de s'écarter pour qu'ils puissent faire leur travail.

-Tu as un pouls? Demanda le blond.

-Oui, faible mais présent… Répondit l'autre.

L'ambulancier commença à préparer l'homme pour le mettre sur la civière. Son collègue fit du mieux qu'il pouvait pour stoppe l'hémorragie à la jambe gauche.

-Il va falloir amputer, déclara-t-il en grimaçant à la vue du membre fracassé.

Pendant ce temps, Robert et Suzan était en train de faire remorquer leurs voitures. La jeune femme s'était calmée un petit peu tandis que Robert observait de loin les ambulanciers qui étaient en train d'embarquer le blessé dans l'ambulance. Le blond lui fit un signe de main en guise de remercîments. Le professeur lui fit un sourire et embarqua dans la remorqueuse.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Cuddy était aux urgences car un médecin voulait son avis pour un patient présentant des symptômes qui le laissait perplexe.

-Vous avez vérifié pour une sarcoïdose ? Demanda la doyenne.

-Oui, oui. Il est revenu négatif deux fois, confessa le Dr. Lamay. Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce qui le rend dans cet état, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Bon et bien, ce sera le prochain cas de House je suppose! Dit-elle sur un ton enjoué.

L'équipe du diagnosticien se tournait les pouces depuis maintenant deux semaines. De plus, Wilson était partit depuis une dizaine de jours à une conférence sur le cancer du cerveau en Californie. Cela faisait une semaine que House lui rendait la vie de plus en plus misérable. Un cas allait l'occuper quelques jours, et la jeune femme allait pouvoir vaquer à ses occupations. Enfin !

Elle était épuisée donc elle prit ses dossiers et se dirigea vers son bureau quand soudain, une civière déambula bruyamment dans la salle d'urgence. L'ambulancier Donald cria au médecin présent :

-Homme 50 ans, accident de moto, jambe gauche déchiré et cassé à au moins 3 endroits.

Dr. Lamay se retourna et arrêta de respirer en voyant le visage du l'homme sur la civière.

-Nom de dieu… c'est House! Dit-il un peu trop fort.

Lorsque Lisa Cuddy entendit ces mots, elle se retourna prudemment. Elle regarda le diagnosticien sur la civière : des bandages, du sang … trop de sang. Sa soirée était loin d'être terminée.

La doyenne s'approcha doucement du corps inanimé de House. Elle était pétrifiée par l'état du médecin.

-Fracture ouverte au fémur, le haut de la cuisse est complètement écrasé. Genoux déboité et une autre fracture ouverte au tibia. Aille… en plus il lui manque plusieurs orteils. Il va falloir amputer, impossible que les os se ressoudent, confirma Lamay.

-Non! Cria Cuddy avec effroi. Vous ne pouvez pas, c'est sa jambe gauche! Il a déjà plus de muscle dans la cuisse droite, il va faire comment pour marcher?

Le médecin se retourna, surpris de l'intervention de sa patronne.

-Il va pouvoir faire de la rééducation avec une prothèse c'est possible… Et il y a toujours l'option de la chaise roulante après tout.

La doyenne s'en allait pour protester, lorsque House grogna en remuant les bras.

-Non… Stacy… fait 'a ça…

Cuddy fut durement remuer par ces mots. Il avait sans doute entendu qu'ils parlaient d'amputation et cela devait lui remémorer des souvenirs horribles.

-Shhhhh, ça va House, je suis là tout va bien… chuchota-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Il nous faut son accord pour une amputation, il n'a pas de femme donc nous devons le réveiller, hésita une infirmière en regardant Cuddy materner le patient.

Cuddy s'approcha du diagnosticien en regardant sa jambe plus que blessée. Elle sentit la main du diagnosticien serrer la sienne alors qu'il chuchotait le nom de son ex-femme tout bas.

-Je suis son médecin, je vais signer le consentement, dit Cuddy en se redressant. De toute façon il ne dira jamais oui pour l'amputation… il préférerait mourir plutôt que de se faire couper la jambe.

Lamay acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, connaissant House, sa patronne avait sûrement raison.

-Préparez le bloc, on fait ça toute suite.

Tous les médecins se dirigèrent vers le bloc opératoire et Cuddy bipa le chirurgien. La jeune femme était tellement incertaine quant au choix qu'elle avait fait. Le temps pressait, et elle avait décidé ce qu'elle pensait qui était le mieux pour lui. Cependant, celui-ci ne le verrait pas de cette façon, pensa Cuddy.

Les heures passaient, alors que Cuddy regardait le déroulement de l'opération. Cela faisait deux heures que la doyenne essayait de rejoindre Wilson sans succès. Elle soupira en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Comment allait-il réagir? Allait-il lui en vouloir? Est-ce qu'il voudrait encore d'elle après ça ? Tant de questions sans réponse… Elle aurait tellement eu besoin que quelqu'un lui dise qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

Les chirurgiens étaient en train de recoudre la jambe, ou plutôt le bout de jambe de House. L'ambiance était tendue, le Dr. Frank Garnett s'attendait au pire quand le Dr. Gregory House allait se réveiller. Des poursuites, des insultes, des rayures sur sa voiture… House était tellement… tellement con! De plus, le médecin s'attendait à ce que celui-ci le tienne personnellement responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé.

-C'est terminé, affirma Dr. Lamay en sortant Garnett de ses pensées. Dr. Cuddy, nous amenons le patient en salle de réveil, il sera avec nous dans une trentaine de minutes, dit-il à sa patronne qui semblait très inquiète pour le diagnosticien.

Cuddy hocha la tête et sortit du bloc. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle réessaya de rappeler Wilson. Elle fut soulagée d'entendre la voix de l'oncologue au bout du fil.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

L'oncologue sortit son portable de sa poche alors qu'il sonnait. Il était dans sa chambre d'hôtel en train de regarder un film d'action. Celui-ci fut toutefois surpris de lire le nom « Lisa Cuddy » sur son afficheur. Que pouvait-elle vouloir si tard durant la nuit ?

-Allo? Cuddy?

-Wilson ! S'exclama-t-elle. Enfin… dit la jeune femme en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

Wilson fut surpris lorsqu'il entendit le ton anxieux de la doyenne au bout du fil.

-Cuddy, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Vous allez bien?

-Oui… ça va, mais c'est House… il a eu un accident de moto.

Merde. House. Accident. Cuddy inquiète. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Le médecin s'arrêta de respirer avant de demander :

-Il est blessé ?

Cuddy prit une profonde inspiration. Elle devait se tranquilliser et expliquer le plus calmement possible à Wilson la situation.

-À la jambe gauche… plusieurs fractures ouvertes, il avait la cuisse complètement écrasée et 2 ou 3 orteils arraché… je n'ai vraiment pas eu le choix, dit-elle en reniflant.

Wilson n'était pas sûr d'avoir saisi la dernière partie de sa phrase. _Je n'ai pas eu le choix._ Ou plutôt il avait parfaitement saisi, mais il espérait juste que ce n'était pas ça.

-Le choix? Hésita-t-il en déglutissant.

Cuddy n'était plus capable de retenir ses émotions à présent. Elle commença à angoisser et se mit à paniquer.

-Dr Lamay voulait le réveiller pour qu'il signe le consentement… et là… et là j'ai dit que j'allais le signer moi, se rappela-t-elle en reniflant. Il va me haïr Wilson… il va me détester… Il se réveille dans quelques minutes et… et je ne sais pas quoi faire…

La voix de Cuddy était mélangée à des pleurs à présent et c'était plutôt incompréhensible pour l'oncologue.

Wilson n'en revenait décidément pas. House n'avait plus de jambe gauche à présent. Comment allait-il faire pour marcher? Allait-il accepter de faire une rééducation? Quoi qu'il en soit, l'oncologue devait rassurer son amie.

-Ça va aller, calmez-vous Cuddy… Vous avez fait le bon choix. Allez en salle de réveil, expliquez-lui la situation. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais ne le laissez pas seul Cuddy, comme Stacy l'a fait après son infarctus, dit tout doucement Wilson. Il va avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour le soutenir physiquement et émotionnellement pendant les prochains mois. Je ne dis pas que ça doit être vous, mais juste qu'il va en avoir besoin.

Wilson tenait tellement fort son portable que sa main était blanchâtre. Sa gorge se serra alors qu'il entendit pleurer Cuddy au bout du fils.

-La conférence se termine dans deux jours, je doute que je puisse avoir un billet d'avion avant ça. Ça va aller _Lisa_, le rassura-t-elle en essayant de se croire lui-même. Je vais vous appeler demain pour prendre des nouvelles…

-Merci, dit la jeune femme entre deux sanglots. Je vais y aller…Je vous tiens au courant…

-N'hésitez pas à m'appeler, on se reparle… dit Wilson en raccrochant le téléphone.

Wilson raccrocha son portable et resta un cours moment en silence, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Pourquoi il fallait que le malheur s'abatte sur son ami ? L'oncologue ragea et donna un violent coup de point sur le bureau de la chambre d'hôtel.

Cuddy se dirigea aux toilettes pour effacer les traces qu'elle avait pleuré quelques minutes auparavant. Elle saisit son sac à main, et se dirigea vers la salle de réveil. Au loin, elle vit une infirmière dans la chambre de House. Cuddy respira un bon coup, et fit claquer ses talons jusqu'à la chambre. En entra, la doyenne afficha un large sourire sur son visage à l'intention de l'infirmière et s'empara du dossier du _patient_.

-Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton autoritaire. Je vais m'occuper de faire les examens à son réveil.

L'infirmière, surprise, regarda la directrice de l'hôpital et acquiesça de la tête et s'éloigna doucement. Elle prit soin de ne pas trop faire de bruit en fermant la porte de la chambre.

* * *

TBC...

Reviews ! Reviews ! Alors , vous aimez ou pas ??


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Cuddy était seule avec House à présent. Celle-ci regarda son dossier : tout était en ordre, sa tension artérielle était bonne, aucune température et il était sous morphine pour la douleur à sa jambe, ou plutôt à _ses_ jambes. Le chirurgien lui donnait la dose maximale. Bref, il allait sans doute se réveiller dans les minutes qui viennent. La jeune femme reposa le dossier, ferma les rideaux de la pièce et tira une chaise près du lit du diagnosticien. Elle hésita à lui prendre la main, ou à faire un geste quelconque. Cependant, Cuddy fut vite submergée par l'émotion en le voyant se réveiller tout doucement et lui serra la main instinctivement

-Hey, dit-elle toute émue.

Le diagnosticien tentait d'habituer ses yeux à la lumière de la chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle il se trouvait. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Il aurait bien voulu demander à Cuddy, mais sa bouche était bien trop sèche pour dire quoi que ce soit.

-Vous vous rappelez de ce qui c'est passé? Hésita-t-elle en lui donnant un verre d'eau.

House but une gorgée pour adoucir l'intérieur de sa bouche pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Il se souvenait d'avoir quitter l'hôpital en moto vers 10h. Il pleuvait beaucoup. Ça lui revenait… une voiture en avait percuté une autre et il s'était retrouvé éjecté de sa moto et avait glissé sous une des deux voiture… Puis plus rien.

-Je… je me rappelle de l'accident mais rien d'autre… dit-il finalement.

Cuddy soupira, une chose de moins à lui expliquer. Elle ne savait pas par ou commencer : annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle à un patient, elle l'avait fait de nombreuse fois. Mais là ça concernait House et non pas un simple patient. Cuddy se massa le front, les yeux baissé, en cherchant ses mots.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Cuddy ? Demanda House, troublé par l'attitude de sa patronne.

La doyenne inspira profondément avant de se lancer dans les explications. Ça y est, à partir de ce moment, House allait la détester pour le reste de ses jours.

-Vous êtes arrivé à l'urgence inconscient… commença-t-elle. Avec la jambe… la jambe… la jambe gauche en piteux état. Plusieurs fractures…

-La morphine fait son effet en tous cas, je ne sens pas grand chose, affirma le diagnosticien en fermant les yeux.

Cuddy esquissa un petit sourire découragé. Il ne sentait rien, c'est parce qu'il n'avait rien justement.

-Si vous ne sentez rien à la jambe gauche, parce qu'il n'a _rien_ à sentir House.

House s'arrêta brusquement de respirer. Que voulait dire Cuddy? Elle venait de lui affirmer qu'il avait eu des fractures ouvertes et la jambe décapitée il y a quelques heures.

-Évidemment qu'il y a quelques chose à_ sentir_, j'ai … j'ai…la jambe toute cassée en petit morceaux, non? Bégaya-t-il.

-Vous _aviez _la jambe fracturée, corrigea-t-elle.

-Ah vous voulez que je remercie le chirurgien c'est ça ? Envoyez-lui des cigares et des fleurs de ma part, ironisa-t-il. Qui est-ce qui m'a opéré au fait ?

House allait commencer à paniquer dans quelques minutes pour sûr, pensa Cuddy.

-Le Dr. Garnett s'est occupé de l'opération.

-Attendez Cuddy… il fait de la chirurgie reconstructrice lui…

Ça y est, House commençait à comprendre. Elle prit son courage à deux mains pour expliquer la situation le mieux possible.

-Exact, le haut de votre cuisse était complètement écrasé. Vous aviez deux fractures ouvertes : au fémur et au tibia. Et vous aviez plusieurs orteils sectionnées. C'était impossible que les os se ressoudent, il y avait trop de fragments répandus un peu partout dans votre jambe… En plus, l'os de votre cheville était complètement détruit, en plusieurs morceaux. Vous aviez la peau déchirés à plusieurs endroits. Il y avait seulement une seule solution.

Cuddy observa House avait de continuer. Il n'avait pas lâché sa main et la serrait de plus en plus fort. Ses prochains mots allaient confirmés les craintes de House.

-On a eu recours à… à l'amputation.

House fixa Cuddy de longues secondes. C'était impossible. Il y avait une seule manière de le savoir. Le diagnosticien tira doucement le drap qui recouvrait sa jambe gauche en grimaçant. Ce qu'il vit lui donna la nausée. Il n'avait plus de pied… plus de genoux… plus de jambe… seulement un simple _bout_ de jambe. Sa cuisse était bleu, avec de nombreuse plaies qui avait était recousues.

-Non… non… gémit-t-il. C'est impossible ! Je n'ai pas signé de consentement! Qui l'a fait? Ma mère? Wilson?

-House, calmez-vous et…

-Qui a signé le foutu consentement ? S'emporta le diagnosticien.

Cuddy déglutit difficilement avant d'avouer :

-C'est moi, House. Je l'ai signé.

La jeune femme n'avait pas pensé assister à ça un jour : une larme coulait sur la joue de House. Elle ressentait à présent de la culpabilité et de la pitié pour le brillant médecin qu'elle venait d'estropié pour une _deuxième fois._

Malgré tout les efforts qu'il faisait pour ne pas laisser voir sa faiblesse, House sentait ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle l'avait _trahi. _

-Sortez, dit-il en tremblant.

-House, je vous en supplie…

-Sortez ! Vous en aviez pas assez de m'amputer un muscle, il fallait une jambe aussi hein ? Dégagez! Cria le diagnosticien.

House ne voulait pas vraiment qu'elle s'en aille. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste pour le regarder avec pitié non plus. C'était vraiment… vraiment _trop._

Cuddy se dit qu'il lui fallait un peu de temps pour réfléchir et se calmer. Elle essuya ses larmes et se leva pour diriger vers la sortie. Cependant, elle fut vite stoppée : House tenait encore sa main. En fait, House _tremblait _dans sa main. Les deux médecins passèrent de longues secondes à tout deux regarder _leurs_ mains.

House plissa ses yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Là maintenant il la détestait. Mais il avait tellement _besoin_ d'elle en même temps.

-Cuddy… sortez… dit-il en retenant ses larmes. Sortez...

Il ne détacha toutefois pas sa main, mais l'attira plutôt à elle.

Cuddy s'approcha du diagnosticien et le prit dans ses bras. Il tremblait de tout son corps.

-Ça va aller House… Je suis tellement désolée…

TBC...

* * *

Laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours bien plaisir à lire !

Vous aimez ? Je me sentais généreuse et j'ai posté une suite plus rapidement que prévu !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Ils passèrent de longues minutes comme ça : House essayait de contrôler sa peur et Cuddy faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour le rassurer.

Après un bon bout de temps, le diagnosticien se détacha finalement de Cuddy.

-Je vais me chercher une tasse de café. Vous voulez que je vous rapporte quelque chose? Demanda-t-elle.

House hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Il se sentait vidé, à bout du rouleau. Comment allait-il faire pour travailler à présent ? Qui voudrait de lui ? Il aurait _voulu_ être fâché contre Cuddy. Mais son coté rationnel lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix, et que c'était probablement la seule personne sur qui il pouvait compter avec Wilson.

-Cuddy ? Hésita-t-il. Qui est au courant?

La jeune femme se retourna, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre.

-Euhm…moi, les médecins qui vous ont soigné… et j'ai prévenu Wilson.

-N'en parlez pas à mon équipe s'il vous plait… je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent, affirma-t-il.

-D'accord, répondit Cuddy en sortant.

Il n'aimait pas se montrer vulnérable devant son équipe. En fait, il n'aimait pas se montrer vulnérable devant personne, mais devant les jeunes… non, il n'était pas question qu'ils le voient dans un état aussi fragile. House baissa à nouveau le drap qui recouvrait sa jambe… _Son bout de jambe_, se corrigea-t-il intérieurement. Il hésitait à le toucher, comme s'il ne voulait pas reconnaître que cette partie de son corps lui appartenait. Le diagnosticien remit alors le drap du lit sur son membre estropié, et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller du plus fort qu'il pouvait. Il ferma les yeux un instant, en essayant d'oublier…

Cuddy hésitait quel plat choisir pour House à la cafétéria. Elle avait oublié de lui demander. La doyenne était un peu rassurée que House ne l'ait pas rejetée et, après tout, Wilson avait eu raison, pensa-t-elle. Elle décida de lui choisir une soupe au poulet et un yaourt. Il ne devait pas avoir envie de manger après son opération, il venait de se réveiller.

Lorsque Cuddy arriva à la chambre de House, elle vit que celui-ci avait les yeux fermés. Elle hésita à entrer, mais elle se décida à ouvrit la porte en se rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas fait les examens de routine.

House ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit Cuddy entrer dans sa chambre. Elle tenait un cabaret de la cafétéria entre ses mains.

-Je vous ai rapporté une soupe et quelques craquelins…

-Merci

-Je dois faire les examens de routine, lui affirma-t-elle tout simplement.

Cuddy vérifia à nouveau sa tension artérielle, son pouls et ses réflexes. Ensuite, elle ôta le drap pour voir si les points de sutures tenaient correctement. Tout était en ordre. La doyenne lui tendit son plateau-repas et nota le tout dans son dossier qui était accroché au pied du lit.

-Douleur sur une échelle de 1 à 10? Demanda-t-elle.

-Deux, répondit House.

Cuddy hocha la tête. Deux malgré la morphine à la dose maximale ne présageait rien de bon.

House se força à manger un peu, même si l'envie n'y était pas. Il se sentait terriblement fatigué. Il jeta un regard à Cuddy : elle était en train de remplir des dossiers. Il décida donc de fermer les yeux pour profiter des quelques heures de sommeil qu'il lui restait avant que le soleil se lève.

Vers deux heures du matin, Cuddy décida qu'elle allait aller dormir. Seulement, elle ne voulait pas quitter House pour aller coucher chez elle. Elle se rappela des paroles de Wilson. _Ce ne sera pas facile, mais ne le laissez pas seul Cuddy, comme Stacy l'a fait après son infarctus. _Non, ça n'allait pas être facile, mais elle ne pouvait pas lâchement le laisser tomber. Il avait besoin d'elle, car s'il se retrouvait seul, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire…Cuddy alla donc se chercher une couverture et un oreiller, puis s'installa dans un fauteuil à coté du diagnosticien. Elle allait seulement être _là_ pour _lui_.

Le lendemain matin, Cuddy fut surprise de se réveiller la main dans celle de House, qui lui, dormait encore profondément. Elle regarda sa montre, elle affichait 6h32 du matin. La doyenne décida d'aller au toilette en premier, pour se passer un peu d'eau froide dans le visage puis d'aller se chercher un café. Elle n'était pas du tout opérationnelle avant son premier café du matin.

Lorsqu'elle revînt dans la chambre d'hôpital, House était réveillé et une infirmière était en train de lui remettre une nouvelle perfusion de morphine et de vérifier ses constantes. Une fois que celle-ci eut terminé, elle passa le dossier à Cuddy et sortit de la chambre en disant que le déjeuner était servit à 7h30.

Une gêne s'était installé entre House et Cuddy après ce qui s'était passé hier soir. House n'osait pas vraiment la regarder, après s'être montré si fragile devant elle. Et il n'_osait_ toujours pas toucher sa jambe gauche non plus. Sa patronne avait l'air tout aussi épuisée que lui, sinon plus.

-Vous n'êtes pas aussi sexy sans maquillage Cuddy, railla House pour briser le sentiment d'embarras qui s'était installé.

Cuddy émit un petit rire gêné face à cette remarque.

-Désolée de ne pas être à la hauteur de vos attentes, répondit-elle.

Cuddy ne savait pas trop de quoi lui parler, quoi lui dire. Elle vit que House regardait sa jambe avec dégout et tristesse. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre en s'accotant la front dans la paume de sa main. La jeune femme lui mit alors la main sur l'épaule, et le caressa doucement d'une manière rassurante.

-Vous allez vous en sortir, House… Ça va aller...

Que pouvait-elle lui dire de plus? Elle serait sans doute autant troublée, sinon plus, que lui si elle se réveillait demain matin, sans jambe valide.

-Ouais… Stacy aussi a dit ça…

House savait que cette remarque était déplacée. Mais pourtant, elle était vraie. Stacy avait passé des semaines à le réconforter, à lui dire que la douleur allait diminuer et qu'il allait pouvoir remarcher normalement. Et pourtant, elle était partie, comme ça, sans prévenir. Puis lui, il n'avait jamais vu la douleur _diminuer_, et il n'avait jamais remarché _normalement_.

TBC…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Merci à tous les lecteurs et pour les reviews !

Dîtes moi vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Cuddy fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu, et replaça la perfusion à House correctement. Elle ne savait tout simplement pas comment réagir quand House parlait de Stacy… et encore moins lorsqu'il la comparait avec elle.

-Je vais aller prendre ma douche et me changer… Vous voulez que je passe à votre appartement pour vous ramener quelque chose ? Demanda Cuddy.

-Euhm… mon ipod est sur ma commode dans ma chambre et… c'est tout je pense…

House se doutait qu'elle ne lui demanderait pas sa clé. Il était presque sûr qu'elle en gardait une dans son sac à main. Au cas où…

-Pas de problème. Je vais revenir avant midi… S'il y a quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi sur mon portable.

-Oui maman, dit House en soupirant.

-Soyez gentil avec la nounou, sinon vous n'aurez pas de dessert, dit-telle sarcastiquement en riant.

Cuddy prit son sac à main et se dirigea vers la sortie en saluant House de la main.

-Merci Cuddy, dit-il tout bas.

Cuddy sortit de la pièce en lui rendant un sourire. House était un con, mais un con reconnaissant certes. La doyenne prit ses affaires personnelles dans son bureau et se dirigea chez House en premier pour allez chercher son ipod. Durant le trajet, elle hésita à appeler Wilson. Elle était tellement débordée depuis l'accident de House qu'elle en avait oublié de le rappeler. Il était 7h30, l'oncologue devait être dans l'avion à cette heure là. Cuddy referma donc son portable, en se disant qu'il serait là bientôt de toute façon puis elle tourna sur la rue de l'appart du diagnosticien. Elle stationna sa voiture, prit la clé qu'elle lui avait volée après qu'Amber soit morte, et que Wilson l'ait renié. Ce n'était pas bien, mais elle avait eu tellement peur qu'il fasse une grosse bêtise, qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Lorsqu'elle entra à l'intérieur, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être dégoutée par l'état de la demeure de son employé. Un carton de pizza à moitié vide trainait sur la table basse du salon. Plusieurs verres de bourbon étaient disposés un peu partout dans l'appartement. Il y avait une grosse pile de vaisselle sale sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Cuddy se dit que House ne reviendrait pas ici de si tôt, et elle ne fut incapable de résister à faire un peu de ménage.

Après 1 heure, l'appart avait l'air propre. Elle chercha l'ipod de House dans sa chambre. Cuddy vit une photo de House et Stacy, caché dans un tiroir à moitié ouvert. Le diagnosticien _souriait_. Un large sourire sincère. Elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu ainsi depuis le départ de l'avocate, et elle n'était pas certaine de le revoir sourire comme ça dans les années à venir. Cuddy secoua la tête, et retourna à sa voiture en prenant soin de remettre le cadre à sa place.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle prit une douche et grignota un peu avant de retourner à l'hôpital. Une fois arrivée dans son lieu de travail, Cuddy se dirigea à la cafétéria. Elle rapporta un plateau-repas à House avec son ipod et des magasines qu'elle avait trouvé chez lui.

House se réveilla en sursaut lorsque Cuddy entra dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Il était satisfait de la voir arrivée avec son déjeuner. Le diagnosticien en avait marre des infirmières qui le regardaient avec pitié alors qu'il y a 2 jours il les insultait sans cesse.

-Je vous ai rapporté votre déjeuner, votre ipod et des magasines que j'ai trouvé dans votre appartement.

House hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Il commença à grignoter les morceaux de poulet qui se trouvaient dans son assiette.

Cuddy prit une mine désolée, elle aurait bien voulu lui tenir compagnie, mais la doyenne était déjà en retard dans son travail.

-Je dois allez travailler… Mais lorsqu'il me restera seulement les dossiers du jour à remplir, je vais revenir… si vous voulez…

-D'accord, dit House en soupirant.

- Prévenez-moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit…

Sur ce, Cuddy quitta la pièce, chagriné de le laissé seul dans sa chambre. Elle pensa qu'elle pourrait prendre quelques jours de congés pour _rester_ avec lui.

La journée passa rapidement pour Cuddy. Elle avait fait 2 heures de consultation pour remplacer celle de House et avait régler tout les dossiers en cours. Elle regarda l'heure qu'affichait sa montre. Il était 6 :00 pm. Pendant un cours moment, elle se sentit mal de ne pas avoir été voir House de l'après-midi, elle lui avait dit qu'elle irait remplir les dossiers dans sa chambre. La doyenne prit ses affaires et s'en alla pour aller voir House quand soudain, le téléphone sonna.

-Dr. Cuddy ?

-Oui ?

-C'est le Dr. Lamay, nous avons un problème avec House.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? S'inquiéta Cuddy.

La jeune femme retint sa respiration.

-Il a augmenté sa dose de morphine sans nous en parler, maintenant il vomit tout le contenu de son estomac et souffre de détresse respiratoire. Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut la baisser au minimum sinon il va faire une overdose.

-J'arrive.

TBC…

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

J'espère que la suite vous plaît ! Moi sadique ? Nooonnnn !!

Laissez des reviews !


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Cuddy raccrocha le téléphone. Et merde. Si elle avait été à ses cotés, elle aurait pu l'empêcher, elle aurait pu être là pour lui. Elle laissa ses choses dans son bureau et fila aux soins intensifs au pas de course. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, c'était la folie totale. Des infirmières étaient à son chevet pour tenir la bassine tout en essayant de contrôle sa tension artérielle et son pouls qui s'emballait. Il y avait du vomi un peu partout par terre et sur les draps, House était blême et recouvert se sueur. Cuddy s'assit près du lit, juste à coté de lui et tint la bassine dans laquelle il vidait son estomac violemment. Elle lui caressait le dos tout doucement, tout en le laissant s'appuyer la main sur son épaule. Après quelques minutes, les nausées s'étaient calmés, mais House était tremblotant et en sueur.

Le Dr Lamay avait réussit à contrôler la détresse respiratoire, House était stabilisé. Il décida donc de passer le relais à Cuddy après lui avoir dit que le patient avait un peu de fièvre.

La jeune femme se leva pour aller chercher une serviette-éponge mouillée d'eau froide et la plaça sur le front du diagnosticien. Les infirmières étaient en train de changer les draps et de nettoyer le plancher.

House avait commencé à avoir mal aux jambes quelques heures auparavant et avait donc dépassé la dose recommandée de morphine. Ça avait été une erreur. Il n'allait pas bien du tout à présent. Il se sentait nauséeux, fiévreux, avait de la difficulté à respirer et il était secoué par de violentes crampes d'estomac. House sentit que la morphine commençait à quitter son organisme, et lui il avait de plus en plus mal.

Cuddy s'inquiéta de voir House grimacer et enfonça ses doigts dans le lit. Il devait avoir mal, mais ce n'était rien comparé au martyr qu'il allait devoir endurer cette nuit. C'était déjà difficile de gérer son addiction à la vicodin et sa dose de morphine, mais là avec la bourde qu'il avait faite, ça en devenait de plus en plus compliqué.

-Douleur sur dix, demanda-t-elle.

-Neuf, lui répondit House en grimaçant alors qu'il enfonçait sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Les infirmières s'apprêtaient à partir quand elle remarqua qu'une dizaine de médecin curieux étaient postés dedans la chambre. Cuddy demanda donc à ce que les rideaux soient fermés pour donner plus d'intimité à House.

-Essayer de respirer profondément, détendez vous House, lui dit-elle sur un ton maternel.

House émit un rire amer étouffé par la douleur.

-Facile à dire quand on ne souffre pas.._._

Cuddy prit une mine désolée. Elle se sentait tellement mal pour lui.

-Vous me permettez de regarder votre jambe ? Hésita-t-elle.

House ne dit rien. Il avait les yeux fermés, sans doute à essayer de penser à autre chose. Elle prit ça pour un oui.

Cuddy leva légèrement le drap. Sa cuisse étaient bleu à présent, et sa légèrement gonflée au bout du moignon. La jeune femme tapota doucement près des points de sutures mais se stoppa rapidement lorsque le diagnosticien cria tellement c'était douloureux. Instinctivement, elle s'arrêta et lui prit la main.

-Ça va… j'arrête House. Tout va bien, calmez vous.

House n'avait pas eu autant mal depuis longtemps. Depuis la dernière fois pensa-t-il. Même qu'il se demandait si la douleur était pire que la _dernière fois. _Il essayait de retenir ses larmes, mais House avait le sentiment qu'il ne réussirait pas très longtemps.

-Vous voulez que je vous masse? Proposa Cuddy.

House hocha légèrement la tête avant de serrer les poings du plus fort qu'il le pouvait sur les rebords du lit.

Cuddy s'approcha alors de sa jambe gauche et constata que House tremblait à nouveau. La doyenne commença doucement à le masser, du haut de la cuisse vers le bas en faisant de petits mouvements circulaires en prenant soin d'éviter les plaies. Le diagnosticien se calmait un peu, les tremblements avait presque entièrement disparus. Cependant, il souffrait encore énormément, elle pouvait le voir juste de la manière donc il balançait sa tête. Après une trentaine de minutes à le masser, Cuddy se leva et mouilla une autres serviette éponge d'eau chaude. Elle revînt près de House et enveloppa son moignon avec pour le soulager.

House avait encore terriblement mal, mais il souffrait tout de même un peu moins. Il appréciait que Cuddy s'occupe de lui comme ça même il ne la méritait pas. Il ferma les yeux, déglutit difficilement et massa sa jambe droite en grimaçant.

Cuddy remarqua toute suite l'attitude de House, puis changea de coté pour lui masser là cuisse droite. Elle avait mal aux mains, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que House devait endurer présentement, se dit-elle. Après quelques minutes, il s'était calmé et se reposait à présent avec les yeux fermés.

-Je vous apporte quelque chose à boire ? Hésita-t-elle.

House fit signe que non en grimaçant. La doyenne acquiesça en lui disant qu'elle serait de retour dans quelques minutes.

TBC…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Voilà une petite suite pour vous faire patienter ! Je suis partie tout le weekend, mais j'ai hâte de lire vos reviews pour voir si vous aimez toujours autant ! Merci de vos bons commentaires, ça fait plaisir !


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Cuddy s'éloigna de la chambre en se dirigeant vers la cafétéria. Elle allait devoir de nouveau passer la nuit avec House, c'était tout simplement impossible de le laisser seul dans cet état. Il n'allait pas tenir le coup, peut importe ce qu'il en disait. La jeune femme fut sortit de ses pensée par la sonnerie de son portable, elle lut le nom de Wilson sur l'afficheur.

-Allo ?

-Cuddy, c'est Wilson. Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui oui…

Wilson se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet…

-Ça s'est passé comment ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton hésitant.

-Il a eu de la difficulté à réaliser ce qui se passait, puis il s'est calmé un peu. Sauf qu'il y a 1 heure, il a augmenté sa dose de morphine et a eu des détresses respiratoires et a beaucoup vomit.

L'oncologue déglutit difficilement.

-Il a _très_ mal ?

Cuddy soupira un coup en haussant les épaules.

-Là ça va un peu mieux, mais oui, on a du arrêter la morphine… donc il souffre…

Cuddy marqua une pause, en essayant de contrôler le flot d'émotion qui la submergeait.

-Je…

Elle avait de la difficulté à retenir ses pleurs. Pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui ? Pourquoi tant de douleur, de malheur sur le même homme?

-Cuddy ? Hésita Wilson.

-C'est juste… que… pourquoi tout ça doit lui arriver à lui ? C'est tellement… tellement injuste, finit-elle par répondre. Il n'a personne dans sa vie, comment il va s'en sortir ?

-Il vous a vous, la coupa Wilson.

L'oncologue devait tenter par tout les moyens de rassurer sa patronne, et ce même s'il était à des centaines de kilomètres de l'hôpital.

-Il tient à vous… même s'il ne le démontre pas tout le temps…

Cuddy était confuse. Comment House pouvait avoir des sentiments envers elle après l'avoir rejeté tant de fois ?

-Quoi… comment…

-Ne posez pas de question, je le sais c'est tout…

Il eu un court moment de silence entre les deux médecins. Wilson soupira, il ne voulait pas trahir ce que son ami lui avait confié… Mais Cuddy était si… si inquiète…

-Je vais être là demain en soirée probablement, je vais appeler tout à l'heure pour réserver un vol plus tôt…

Cuddy se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas questionner Wilson sur House. Après tout, ce n'était pas le moment.

-Bien, répondit-elle tout simplement.

-On se voit demain alors ? Demanda l'oncologue.

-Oui oui, à demain. Merci… de…de… de votre soutient, dit la doyenne un peu mal à l'aise.

Wilson fit un maigre sourire.

-À demain Cuddy.

-À demain Wilson.

Cuddy raccrocha le téléphone et le fourra dans son sac à main. Elle entra dans la cafétéria et s'acheta un jus d'orange et un sandwich au jambon. Elle rajouta aussi une bouteille de jus de gingembre pour House. La doyenne paya son repas, sortit de la cafétéria et passa par la station des infirmières pour signer quelques papiers. Elle passa par son bureau pour appeler Foreman. En théorie, House avait un cas, mais personne ne s'en était occupé encore. Foreman et le docteur Hadley étaient restés chez eux, puisque Cuddy ne les avait pas appelés pour qu'il vienne travailler, et Taub avait aidé Cameron aux urgences.

-Bonsoir Foreman, lui dit-elle

-Bonsoir Cuddy

Cuddy ouvrit le dossier du patient.

-J'ai un cas pour vous et l'équipe. C'est un homme, 43 ans, trouble cardiaque, chute des cheveux, fièvre et rougeur sur le corps… Et ce n'est pas une sarcoïdose, lui précisa-t-elle.

-Bien, je vais le dire au Dr Hadley, nous serons là demain matin.

Cuddy respira un bon coup…. House avait été clair : il ne voulait pas que son équipe soit au courant.

-Autre chose… Vous prendrez en charge le département pour une durée indéterminée. Le Dr House ne peut venir travailler pour un bout de temps.

Foreman fronça les sourcils.

-Il est malade ? Questionna le neurologue.

La doyenne se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne _pouvait_ pas.

-Désolée, je ne peux vous en dire plus… il va bien… Je dois y aller, dit la jeune femme avant même qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit. À demain.

-Mais… d'accord. À demain Cuddy, balbutia Foreman.

Cuddy raccrocha le téléphone puis prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la chambre de House. Elle apporta son ordinateur portable pour terminer son boulot à ses cotés. La doyenne jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, et vit que le diagnosticien avait toujours l'air de souffrir. Elle se passa une main sur le front, puis entra dans la pièce. Cuddy posa ses choses sur la table basse près du fauteuil.

-Tenez, je vous ai rapporté ça de la cafétéria, ça va calmer vos nausées un peu, lui dit-elle en lui donnant la bouteille.

House prit le jus, et le posa sur la table près de son lit. Il tenta de faire un léger sourire à sa patronne en guise de remercîment, mais rien ne bougea sur son visage. Il vit Cuddy ouvrir son portable et commencer à travailler. Il adorait la voir concentrée comme ça… Souvent, il la regardait dans son bureau, simplement pour voir ses traits, qu'il connaissait par cœur à présent. House fut vite sortit de ses pensée lorsqu' une décharge électrique parcourra sa cuisse gauche. Il grimaça sous l'effet de la douleur, en serra de toutes ses forces la couverture qui le recouvrait.

Cuddy baissa l'écran de son portable en entendant House grogner. Elle fit une moue triste et se leva pour aller près de lui. Cela faisait pitié à voir. En plus de souffrir à cause de l'amputation, House allait bientôt sentir les effets de manque d'opiacé dans son corps.

-Je peux faire quelque chose ? Hésita-t-elle.

House secoua la tête. Non, elle ne pouvait rien faire. À part bien sûr, lui donner de la morphine, ce qu'elle ne ferait pas de toute évidence.

Cuddy s'en allait se rasseoir dans son fauteuil, quand tout à coup elle sentit House saisir sa main. Elle regarda leur main, puis House.

-Restez… s'il vous plait Cuddy…

House avait une partie de lui qui voulait qu'elle parte, qu'elle le laisse seul. Il ne voulait pas que sa patronne, la femme qu'il impressionnait toujours, le voit dans un état aussi pitoyable. Seulement, une petite partie de lui voulait qu'elle reste. Qu'elle fasse ce que Stacy n'avait pas fait. Et il se trouve, qu'à cet instant présent, cette infirme partie de lui gagna.

TBC…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

J'espère que cette suite un peu plus longue vous a plu ! J'arrive à la fin de ce que j'avais déjà écrit cet été… mais si vous aimez toujours autant, je vais la continuer !

Laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir à lire !


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Cuddy lui fit un petit sourire en coin et serra sa main un peu plus fort. Elle se rapprocha un peu de lui, en posa sa main droite près de la tête de House, sur son oreiller. Elle lui caressa la joue avec son pouce, d'une manière hésitante alors que le diagnosticien ferma ses yeux pour essayer de se concentrer sur cette douce caresse plutôt que la douleur atroce qu'il ressentait. Cuddy tira sur le fauteuil pour l'approcher près du lit.

-Ça va, House. Je reste ici, près de vous, le rassura-t-elle.

Ils restèrent comme ça un bon bout de temps. Cuddy mangea son sandwich puis remplis quelques dossiers de patients à classer. Elle pouvait savoir quand House avec des crampes, car il serrait sa main plus fort. Cela faisait quelques heures que House n'avait plus d'antidouleur, et les symptômes de manque commençaient tranquillement à se faire sentir : il avait de grosses gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front luisant.

-Je vais chercher une serviette-éponge, je reviens, lui dit Cuddy.

Sur ce, House lâcha sa main en hochant la tête. Il avait complément oublié qu'il était encore raccroché à Cuddy. Il vit une infirmière entrer dans la chambre, une poche de soluté à la main. Elle prit sa température, sans dire un mot, puis remplaça la poche de soluté. Par la suite, il semblait qu'elle prenait quelques notes dans son dossier, puis entreprit de refaire son bandage. La vieille femme aux cheveux gris lui fit un sourire en coin et sortit sans faire le moindre bruit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune doyenne revient, une serviette humide à la main. Cuddy lui posa délicatement sur le front, et se dirigea vers la porte pour fermés les rideaux. Il était près de 22 heures et elle était vraiment fatiguée. La jeune femme revint près de l'homme blessé, et lui frotta l'épaule énergiquement avant de dire :

-Vous devez essayer de dormir House, il est tard.

House poussa un long soupir en se massant la cuisse droite.

-Vous rentrez chez vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix sur un ton inquiet.

Cuddy entendit le moniteur cardiaque de House faire du bruit. Elle leva donc les yeux : sa tension était un peu trop haute. Son employé avait vraiment _peur_ qu'elle le laisse seul, elle qui se serait attendu à ce qu'il la rejette, refuse qu'elle reste près de lui… elle s'était apparemment trompée.

-Non non, je reste juste là, calmez vous, lui dit elle en souriant.

House leva les yeux au ciel, émit un petit rire amer étouffé en disant :

-Merci… Je… je sais que c'est idiot mais…

-Ce n'est pas idiot du tout, vous avez peur, et vous avez mal… Je suis votre _amie_, c'est tout à fait normal.

La doyenne prit une couverture mince sous le lit pour s'abrier.

-Reposez vous, lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix douce mais autoritaire.

Sur ce, Cuddy éteignit la lumière, ce qui laissa un mince filtre lumineux entrer par la porte de la chambre. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, et s'endormit presque qu'aussitôt. Sa journée avait été dure et émouvante et elle était vraiment claquée.

House prit de grande inspiration pour essayer de se relaxer. Il était très fatigué, et même s'il fermait les yeux pour _tenter_ de dormir, rien ni fit. Les aiguilles sur la pendule avançait, et lui était toujours éveillé. Il enviait Cuddy qui, elle, s'était endormie en quelques minutes à peine. Le diagnosticien se sentait si minable d'avoir besoin de Cuddy comme ça, d'être anxieux au point que sa tension grimpe en flèche… Il avait besoin d'elle malgré tout, puis il la préférait à une infirmière à son chevet quelques heures par jour. L'horloge affichait 23h30 à présent… et House était toujours éveillé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Cuddy, qui elle dormait comme un bébé sur un petit fauteuil qui n'avait en rien l'air confortable. Il entreprit de fermé les yeux, et fit tout son possible pour oublier la douleur. Après une dizaine de minutes, il réussit enfin à trouver sommeil… _Enfin._ Cependant, cela ne dura pas très longtemps.

Vers deux heures du matin, House se réveilla en sueur, tremblotant comme une feuille. Il était complètement gelé et se sentait plutôt nauséeux. Il entreprit se mettre en position assise, ne sachant pas s'il allait vomir ou non. House tâta les tablettes autour du lit pour trouver la bassine… ça n'allait pas bien _du tout._ Il s'appuya sur le rebord du lit, tenant son front entre ses mains et chercha Cuddy du regard qui était toujours à coté de lui, endormie.

- Cuddy… ça ne va pas… Cuddy… gémit-il le plus fort qu'il en était capable.

Cuddy se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'elle sentit House lui toucher le bras. Il était appuyé contre le lit vers elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas bien voir comme ça dans l'obscurité. Elle tira sur la petite chaînette pour ouvrir la lumière sur la table de chevet.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de rien faire de plus que House régurgita de la bile par terre près du lit. La jeune femme le soutenu et lui frotta doucement le dos. Il était trempé et tremblotant. Elle reconnut tout de suite les symptômes de manque, ce n'était pas du à l'overdose de morphine pour sûr. Cuddy appuya sur l'intercom et appela une infirmière.

TBC

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Merci de vos reviews !!!


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

- Apportez-moi de la métoclopramide en IV dans la chambre du Dr House toute suite ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une infirmière entra dans la chambre et se rapprocha du lit du diagnosticien. Cependant, elle hésita à donner la seringue à sa supérieure.

-La métoclopramide n'a aucun effet sur les nausées causées par l'overdose de morphine Dr Cuddy, lui dit-elle calmement.

Cuddy lui prit la seringue dans les mains, et l'injecta à House par intraveineuse. Elle leva les yeux vers l'infirmière et dit :

-Ce n'est pas causé par l'overdose de morphine, c'est des symptômes de manque ça.

L'infirmière ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle abandonna rapidement. Son chiffre de garde se terminait bientôt et après tout Cuddy était médecin, pas elle. Elle s'excusa, nettoya le plancher et quitta la chambre.

La doyenne jeta un regard vers House qui était assis, la tête appuyé sur ses paumes de main en essayant de calmer sa respiration. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, sans rien faire. Cuddy entreprit donc de baisser le rebord du lit, puis s'assis sur le matelas juste dernière lui. Elle appuya sur la télécommande pour remonté la tête du lit, se croisa les jambes puis tira doucement sur House qui se laissa faire sans résister.

La jeune femme remarqua qu'il avait les avant bras tout crispés sur son estomac. Elle tenta de les défaire et lui passa sa main sur le ventre en faisant de grands cercles pour essayer d'apaiser sa douleur. De l'autre main, Cuddy lui caressa les cheveux qui étaient humidifié par la sueur.

- Vos nausées vont se calmer House… Essayez de vous reposer, lui chuchota-t-elle.

House ferma les yeux, fatigué et honteux à la fois de s'être montré si vulnérable devant Cuddy. Cela lui prit quelques minutes avant de s'endormir, visiblement exténué par la nuit qu'il venait de traverser.

Cuddy s'endormit environ trente minutes plus tard. Elle voulait être sûre et certaine que House était endormie pour de bon.

Au cours de la nuit, House fit plusieurs cauchemars causé par le manque d'opiacés dans son corps, il se réveillait par fois, tout tremblotant, mais se rendormait presque qu'aussitôt. Cuddy ne manqua pas de se réveillée à chaque fois aussi. Réveillée était un bien grand mot, puisqu'elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux, se contentant de lui caresser un peu les cheveux pour le rassurer.

Lorsque la doyenne se réveilla le lendemain matin, House était couché à coté d'elle et semblait dormir encore. Cuddy réussit à sortir du lit sans le réveiller et par chance elle ne serait plus dans une position à faire jaser lorsque les infirmières arriveraient. Olivia, l'infirmière qui était passée souvent la veille était une vraie commère et elle ne voulait pas que tout l'hôpital soit au courant pour l'accident de House, et encore moin sur _elle _et _House_. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée désagréable. C'était plutôt le calme plat depuis leur dernier baiser le soir après qu'elle ait rendu Joy à sa mère. House n'avait jamais vraiment abordé ce sujet controversé qu'est _leur_ relation. La jeune femme avait tenté plusieurs fois des approches, mais il l'avait toujours repoussé, comme à son habitude.

Cuddy jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge : il était 6h15 du matin. Fatiguée, elle soupira… elle n'avait dormit qu'à peine 3 heures et une pile de dossiers à remplir l'attendait sur son bureau. De plus, elle devait rencontrer un donneur important pour l'hôpital à 13h00 alors qu'elle portait les mêmes vêtements souillés que la veille. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve une solution pour concilier le boulot et House. La pensée d'aller chez elle pour prendre une douche et se changer lui effleura l'esprit, mais le souvenir de House vulnérable qui a _besoin_ d'elle la fit change d'idée. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire _encore _? Elle devait au moins attendre qu'il se réveille pour lui dire, se rassura-t-elle. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ferma la porte. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et fit la moue en voyant les gros cernes qui se dessinait sous ses yeux. Elle ouvrit le robinet et se passa un peu d'eau froide dans le visage. D'une main, la doyenne noua ses cheveux bouclés en queue de cheval et ferma le robinet de l'autre.

Lorsqu'elle revînt dans la chambre, House était en train d'émerger du sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux tout doucement afin de s'habituer à la lumière éclatante de sa chambre. Le diagnosticien était un peu dans les vapes, ne se souvenait plus de ce qui c'était passé… mais il fut bien vite ramené à la réalité lorsqu'il essaya de se redresser, que sa jambe droite lui fit atrocement mal et que sa gauche refusait de lui obéir. House se laissa retomber lourdement sur le dos alors que Cuddy approchait de lui anxieuse.

-Comment ça va ? Hésita-elle

-Pas bien, admit-il malgré lui en se prenant le front entre les mains.

Cuddy remarqua que House suait toujours abondamment et que son corps était parcouru de frissonnements.

- Redonnez-moi de la morphine Cuddy… juste un peu… je le dirai pas, implora le diagnosticien déjà au bout de ses forces.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux.

-Vous savez que c'est dangereux House, je ne peux pas… Pas avant ce soir…

TBC…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Va falloir que je me booste pour écrire même avec l'école ! Désolée du retard …

J'espère que vous allez aimer ! Laissez des reviews !


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

La jeune femme baissa les yeux.

-Vous savez que c'est dangereux House, je ne peux pas… Pas avant ce soir…

Le diagnosticien donna un coup de poing dans le matelas, visiblement frustré. Il recommença le même acte quelques secondes plus tard, puis encore une autre fois. Cuddy entendit le moniteur cardiaque s'emballer doucement.

-House, calmez vous, insista-t-elle en posa sa main sur son épaule.

Malgré l'avertissement de Cuddy, House continuait à frapper violemment le matelas sans relâche. Il semblait dépenser toute l'énergie qui lui restait. Elle vit sur son visage des larmes coulées… des _larmes_ de souffrances, de peur, d'anxiété… Le moniteur cardiaque s'affolait à présent, les chiffres augmentaient sans relâche et elle n'arrivait pas à le calmer. Cuddy le saisit alors par surprise en lui attrapant le menton, lui tournant la tête vers elle tout en le secouant un peu et lui dit :

-Hé, ho ! House !

House se calma instantanément ou presque. Il baissa les yeux. Il était incapable de regarder sa patronne. Malgré tout, elle avait raison : il devait se calmer, ça ne servait à rien… il avait paniqué… mais _ses_ jambes le faisait tellement souffrir, c'était plus qu'insupportable. La main de Cuddy lui glissa sur la joue, et lui, se baissa la tête pour y trouver du confort.

Cuddy lui sourit tout en continuant de lui caresser sa joue.

-Je peux vous donner de la métoclopramide et un analgésique … mais il faut maintenir vos niveaux d'opiacé au plus bas pour éviter une autre overdose. Je suis désolée… lui confia-t-elle.

Le diagnosticien laissa tomber lourdement sa tête en arrière. _Il avait trop mal._ Encore une journée à tenir et il allait pour avoir un peu de morphine. Les points de suture semblaient lui tirer la peau dans tous les sens, tandis que sa cuisse droite était parcourue de violentes crampes. Et ça c'était sans parler des nausées, tremblement du au manque de vicodine. House était souffrant, en manque et _pathétique_. Il avait besoin de sa patronne comme un gosse de 10 ans a besoin de sa maman. L'anxiété était un autre des nombreux symptômes de manque… Au moins, ça pouvait _presque_ expliquer son attitude vulnérable devant Cuddy, se consola-t-il.

Cuddy hésitait : allez chez elle pour se changer pour aller à sa réunion ou rester avec House qui avait de toute évidence besoin de quelqu'un pour le soutenir ? Elle lui exposa la situation.

-House, je dois aller chez moi me changer, j'ai une rencontre avec un donateur important après le dîner, lui confia-t-elle. Mais si vous voulez que je reste avec vous, je vais annuler, ce n'est pas plus grave que ça, lui confia-t-elle.

Oh oui… il aurait tellement aimé qu'il reste, mais il n'eut point le courage de lui demander…

-Ça va aller, allez-y Cuddy.

-Vous êtes sûr que…

-Oui, mentit-il en serrant les dents pour ne pas laisser paraître la douleur.

-Ok, acquiesça simplement la jeune femme.

Elle se leva puis saisit le dossier de House et écrivit quelques notes pour les infirmières. Ensuite, elle rangea ses choses et saisit son sac. Cuddy jeta un regard au diagnosticien, qui avait les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre de la chambre. Elle s'approcha doucement et posa la main sur son épaule. House sursauta légèrement au contact puis baissa les yeux vers la main de sa patronne.

-S'il y a quoi que ce soit… s'il vous plaît, appelez moi… parlez moi… mais ne faîtes rien de stupide House, supplia Cuddy.

Le diagnosticien baissa les yeux à cette remarque tout en hocha légèrement la tête. Sans dire un mot, House se retourna dos à Cuddy tout en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. La jeune femme poussa un soupir puis quitta la pièce.

Des cernes noirs se faisaient voir sous ses yeux malgré le maquillage, appliqué en vitesse quelques minutes auparavant. Elle avait l'air morte… cela faisait deux nuits qu'elle avait à peine dormies. Les yeux mouillés par tout le stress accumulé ces dernières heures, Cuddy sortit de l'ascenseur silencieusement. Le personnel la dévisageait tout en vacant à leur occupation Alors qu'elle claquait ses talons jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôpital, elle croisa Foreman qui entrait dans l'hôpital. Elle sentait qu'elle allait devoir répondre à des questions…

-Cuddy ? Vous allez bien ? Demanda le neurologue, visiblement troublé par l'état de sa patronne.

TBC....

Donc désolée pour la courte suite et le retard ! J'ai eu tout plein d'examen, c'était la fin de session donc pas le temps pour ma fic !

J'apprécie énormément tous vos reviews ! Continuez !!

Promis, la prochaine sera beaucoup plus longue !!

Merci


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

-Cuddy ? Vous allez bien ? Demanda le neurologue, visiblement troublé par l'état de sa patronne.

La jeune femme n'osait même pas le regarder, car elle savait que peu importe la réponse qu'elle était sur le point d'inventer, ses yeux humides la trahiraient. Elle fit semblant de chercher quelques chose dans son sac pour éviter de regarder Foreman.

-Oui, oui… murmura-t-elle.

Foreman haussa un sourcil puis soudain, écarquilla les yeux. Il venait de comprendre ce qui ce passait… _C'était House_…

-C'est à propos de House ? La questionna-t-il.

La doyenne leva enfin les yeux. Elle déglutit difficilement lorsqu'elle entendit Foreman prononcer le nom du diagnosticien. Cuddy réfléchit un instant. Non, décidément, elle ne pouvait pas en parler à son employé, elle _lui _ avait promis…

-Je dois vous laissez, j'ai une réunion ce midi et je dois passer chez moi, s'excusa la jeune femme en regardant sa montre d'un air inquiet.

Elle fila vers la sortie, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de dire un mot de plus.

Le jeune neurologue resta figé quelques secondes sur place, ne comprenant pas du tout l'attitude étrange de sa patronne. Il haussa les épaules, se disant qu'il en parlerait à Remy puis se dirigea vers son bureau.

Quelques heures plus tard, Cuddy avait eu le temps de prendre sa douche, de mettre des vêtements propres, et elle avait commencé à préparer sa rencontre alors qu'elle était toujours chez elle. Il était 10h30 et elle s'apprêtait à retourner à l'hôpital Princeton Plainsboro. La jeune femme s'inquiétait énormément pour House, ne sachant pas s'il allait bien en ce moment. Il y avait tant de questions sans réponses… Comment allait-il faire pour marcher? Allait-il accepter son aide ? Et surtout, Cuddy se posait des questions à propos de leur relation. House ne la repoussait pas depuis son accident, il était en manque et vulnérables certes… mais, _il ne la repoussait pas_. Elle monta en vitesse dans sa voiture pour avoir le temps de passer le voir avant d'aller à sa réunion. Concilier boulot et House révélait presque du miracle en ce moment. Cuddy devait vraiment trouver une solution : soit elle laissait les infirmières et les autres médecins s'occuper de son employé, soit elle trouvait quelqu'un pour la remplacer ou l'aider temporairement. L'idée de lui proposer de venir habiter chez elle, le temps qu'il prenne du mieux lui effleura l'esprit. De toute évidence, il ne pourrait pas rester seul chez lui… House avait besoin de soutient, physiquement comme émotionnellement. Même si le diagnosticien était un véritable connard, misanthrope et cynique, _il _restait un humain… et un _humain_ qui perd une jambe ne va pas bien _mentalement_ dans les semaines à suivre. _Il_ ne faisait pas exception à la règle… La doyenne aperçu l'hôpital et prit la prochaine sortie. Elle se gara à sa place de parking, juste devant l'entrée de l'immeuble et pénétra à l'intérieur. Une infirmière l'attendait dans le hall avec une tonne de papier à signer. Cuddy s'exécuta tandis que l'infirmière la remercia. Elle lui répondit par un sourire polie, et alla déposer son sac dans son bureau.

House avait réussi à se rendormir peu de temps après le départ de Cuddy. Cependant, il souffrait toujours autant et les infirmières l'énervaient plus que jamais avec leurs trois mille questions. À 9h30, il s'était réveillé soudainement, recouvert de sueurs… il n'en pouvait plus d'avoir mal et souhaitait juste qu'on lui file de la morphine, de la vicodine ou n'importe quel autre analgésique le moindrement puissant. House essayait de se masser lui-même afin de soulager sa douleur, mais il était trop tendu pour que cela produise un effet positif quelconque. L'idée d'appeler Cuddy lui effleura l'esprit, mais House se trouvait déjà assez minable comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire ? Allo patronne, vous voulez venir me masser… j'ai bobo ? _Ridicule_. House fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit la doyenne arriver. _Enfin_.

-Hey, chuchota-t-elle en prenant soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

House lui répondit par un maigre sourire forcé.

Cuddy prit le dossier médical de House, puis regarda ce que le médecin et les infirmières avaient noté. Son niveau de morphine dans le sang baissait doucement et la plaie était un peu enflée mais propre. Le diagnosticien était toujours sous métoclopramide pour contrôler ses nausées.

- Comment allez-vous ? Hésita-t-elle en lui versant un verre d'eau.

-Comme un gars en manque et estropié, répondit-il sarcastiquement.

Elle fut légèrement blessée par l'ironie de ses paroles. Cependant, la jeune femme était consciente qu'il était mal à l'aise, à bout de nerfs et extrêmement fatigué. Puis ça restait House après tout… Elle tira une chaise et s'assit près du lit.

-Je peux regarder ? Demanda-t-elle, timide.

Il acquiesça sans toutefois lever les yeux vers Cuddy.

Cuddy souleva le drap délicatement, puis jeta un œil à la plaie. _Elle_ était telle que l'infirmière l'avait décrite. Pour l'instant il n'y avait aucune complication, et c'était bien comme ça. La jeune femme jeta un regard vers le médecin. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure en respirant bruyamment. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il avait l'air souffrant. Hésitante, elle passa ses doigts entre les siens et commença à masser sa cuisse gauche avec son autre main. Au début, il était très crispé, Cuddy le sentait seulement à la façon dont il serrait sa main. Les minutes passèrent, et House se détendit tout doucement jusqu'à s'endomir vingt minutes plus tard, sans dire un mot. C'est à ce moment que Cuddy réalisa à quel point il manquait de sommeil. L'horloge affichait déjà 11h25. La doyenne se leva, jeta un dernier regard à House et fila dans son bureau pour aller à sa réunion.

Foreman était assis devant le tableau blanc dans le bureau de House. Il attendait impatiemment les résultats de l'IRM. Cependant, une chose bien précise le tourmentait. Il se demandait encore pourquoi Cuddy était dans un tel état… C'était forcément à propos de House, se dit-il. Le neurologue songea à aller questionner Wilson, mais il se rappela bien vite que celui-ci était à une conférence médicale. Il sursauta lorsque Remy entra dans le bureau. Il lui fit un large sourire.

-Hey, lui dit-il.

Elle lui répondit avec un petit sourire en coin.

-L'IRM a été faite ? Demanda-t-il.

-Taub est en train de la faire avec Kutner…

-Ok.

Foreman se leva et jeta un regarde vers le bureau du diagnosticien. C'était _trop_ étrange cette disparition, suivi de l'air soucieux de Cuddy.

-Tu as parlé Cuddy ce matin ? Dit-il et se retournant vers elle.

-Non pourquoi ? J'aurais dû ?

-Non, c'est juste qu'elle m'a paru… troublée… et surtout très fatiguée. Puir avec le départ soudain de House, je me pose des questions.

-Tu pense qu'il a pu lui arriver quelque chose ?

-C'est possible… c'est House quand même… combien de fois il a frôlé la mort en faisant le con ? Fit-il en poussant un soupir.

-Tu devrais en parler à Cuddy, ça nous concerne quand même, non ?

Remy avait l'air inquiète elle aussi.

-Tu as raison, je vais aller la voir cette après-midi. Tu viens dîner à la cafétéria en attendant les résultats du patient ? Demanda Foreman.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et suivit son amoureux vers la cafétéria.

TBC…

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, continuez ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

Je vous ai promis une suite un peu plus longue… la voilà !!


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

Cuddy était avec le donateur dans son vaste bureau. Elle essayait d'avoir l'air calme et reposée, mais ce n'était facile. _Du tout. _Cependant, son invité ne sembla rien remarquer. Après plusieurs heures de discussions, celui-ci était enchanté par ce que la doyenne lui confiait, et semblait prêt à faire un don pour financer des recherches en oncologie. Ils continuèrent à papoter quelques minutes, puis la rencontre se termina. M. Conswell planifia une seconde rencontre avec la directrice de l'hôpital dans 2 semaines. Ils se serrèrent la main, puis le donateur quitta le bureau. Cuddy souffla un bon coup, c'était un énorme poids en moins. Après avoir regardé l'heure, elle prit son ordinateur portable et le rangea délicatement dans son sac. Ensuite, elle attrapa quelques dossiers et sortit de son bureau. Cependant, Cuddy fut assez étonnée de tomber face à face avec Foreman, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas refermé la porte.

-Je peux vous parler, un instant ? Demanda Foreman poliment sur un ton hésitant.

Il était évident que le sujet de conversation à venir allait être à propos de House, et qu'elle allait devoir fournir des explications aux questions du neurologue.

-Oui, oui. Entrez, affirma-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Elle l'invita à prendre place dans la chaise face à elle.

-C'est à propos de House, confia Foreman.

Elle _lui _avait promis. Cependant, la doyenne savait que si elle ne lui parlait pas de ce qu'il se passait, il allait le découvrir par lui-même. Foreman était intelligent : il était en mesure de regarder assez facilement les noms des patients admis à l'hôpital ces derniers jours.

-Moi et l'équipe on se fait des soucis. À propos de lui … et à propos de vous. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Cuddy poussa un long soupir en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

-Oui… il a eu un accident... House ne voulait pas que je vous en parle, mais on dirait bien que je n'ai pas le choix. Par contre, je ne veux pas que personne soit au courant excepté vous et le reste de l'équipe.

Foreman hoca la tête en déglutissant.

-House a du se faire amputer… une jambe…

Le neurologue écarquilla les yeux. Hé merde… _Une jambe_…

-Merde ! Pas la gauche… si ? Dit-il finalement en voyant le regard lourd de sa patronne.

La jeune femme acquiesça.

-Et…il tient le coup ? S'inquiéta Foreman.

Cuddy secoua la tête négativement.

-Overdose de morphine à peine une dizaine d'heure après l'opération… Il est en manque et souffre énormément, à ses _deux_ jambes, lui confia-t-elle.

Le neurologue secoua la tête, l'air découragé. _Bordel_.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour lui… ajouta-t-il tristement. Si jamais je peux faire quelque chose, dîtes moi le…

-Si vous pouvez seulement vous occupez du département du diagnostic, j'en serais soulagée. Merci beaucoup Dr. Foreman…

Foreman fit un léger sourire à sa patronne.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi… tenez moi au courant.

-D'accord, bonne fin de journée à vous.

Le médecin quitta le bureau de la doyenne, visiblement troublé. Cuddy jeta un regard vers la fenêtre… il pleuvait encore et cela la déprimait. Elle éteignit les lumières, pris ses choses pour la deuxième fois et quitta finalement son bureau. Son portable vibra, elle nota qu'elle avait reçu un message texte. C'était de la part de Wilson, comme quoi tous les vols de la soirée sont annulés dû aux orages électriques. Décidemment, quand quelque chose va mal, tout va mal.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre du diagnosticien, le Dr. Lamay était présent.

-Dr Cuddy, la salua-t-il.

Celle-ci déposa ses sacs et les dossiers qu'elle tenait, puis se rapprocha du lit. Elle nota que deux infirmières étaient en train de laver le plancher et de remettre des draps propres. Il avait encore eu la nausée, et ce malgré les médications. House avait les cheveux mouillés et collés sur le front. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Le chirurgien rangea ses stylos puis passa à Cuddy le dossier médical qu'il tenait.

-Je crois que nous pouvons recommencer à lui donner de la morphine, par petite dose. J'ai refait des prises de sang en après-midi, et tout est normal, fit-il en pointant les résultats dans le dossier.

Cuddy ressentit un vague sentiment d'espoir pour la première fois depuis quelques jours.

-Bien, je suis d'accord, affirma-t-elle. Vous voulez que je m'en occupe ?

Dr. Lamay haussa les épaules et acquiesçant.

-Parfait alors… je vous laisse.

Le médecin salua Cuddy et sortit de la pièce, suivi des deux infirmières.

House était impatient que Cuddy lui donne de la morphine. Il allait enfin pouvoir se souvenir ce que c'était de vivre sans souffrir. De vivre sans vomir toutes les heures….

-Je vais vous mettre la perfusion, dit Cuddy en le sortant de ses pensées.

-Merci…

La doyenne plaça donc la perfusion, et commença à injecter la morphine par petite dose. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle voyait que le diagnosticien commençait déjà à en ressentir les effets. Il semblait enfin se détendre, pour la première fois depuis quelques jours.

L'horloge affichait trois heures trente à présent… la journée passait tellement vite. Cuddy jeta les gants en latex puis brancha son ordinateur portable dans la prise de courant. Ensuite, elle se tira une chaise près du lit et commença à travailler. Il lui restait énormément de travail à finir d'ici ce soir. Elle jeta un regard vers le diagnosticien. House tenait un petit bout de couverture entre les doigts, l'air pensif.

-Ça va mieux ? Hésita-t-elle.

Le diagnosticien releva la tête et acquiesça. Bien sûr que ça allait mieux… il avait de la morphine à présent. Sa jambe gauche le tiraillait encore, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait ressenti il y a quelques heures.

La jeune femme réalisa que cela faisait bientôt trois longues journées que House était cloué au lit. Il pourrait au moins sortir un peu en chaise roulante, pensa-t-elle.

-Ça vous dit d'aller dîner à la cafétéria tout à l'heure ? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

TBC…..

J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre ! Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !


	14. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

House poussa un soupir en regardant sa jambe, visiblement songeur. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Cuddy entendit le moniteur cardiaque faire du bruit. Elle y jeta un regard, sans toutefois bouger de sa chaise. La doyenne nota que sa tension artérielle avait légèrement augmentée, sans doute à cause du stress. Une ambiance tendue régnait dans la pièce… Cuddy se sentait mal à l'aise de lui avoir fait cette proposition, alors que House était encore faible émotionnellement parlant.

Foutu moniteur cardiaque, pensa le diagnosticien. Dès qu'il devenait anxieux, Cuddy le savait immédiatement. Il détourna la tête, honteux d'avoir l'air, encore une fois, aussi vulnérable devant la jeune femme.

- House… si vous ne vous sentez pas prêt, rien de vous n'y oblige, lui confia-t-elle en lui prenant la main. Mais, je pense que cela vous ferait du bien de changer d'air un peu…

House pris son courage à deux main, feignant d'être détendu.

-C'est d'accord, murmura-t-il.

Cuddy sourit.

-Bien, je suis contente que vous acceptiez. Reposez-vous un peu, je fini de remplir quelques dossiers avant d'y aller…

-Oui patronne, se moqua-t-il.

Cuddy émit un petit rire bien sincère, lâcha la main de House et commença à bosser.

Le diagnosticien attrapa son iPod qui trainait sur la commode près du lit. La chambre était plutôt sombre à cause de la pluie à l'extérieur. House ferma les yeux et nota qu'il était extrêmement fatigué. Les derniers jours l'avaient totalement vidé de toute son énergie.

Deux heures passèrent avant que Cuddy eut fini de travailler. Elle jeta un regard rapide à sa montre et nota qu'il serait temps de descendre à la cafétéria pour dîner. Cependant, House dormait toujours… Elle en profita pour aller à la station des infirmières et demanda à ce qu'on amène une chaise roulante dans la chambre à House d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Cuddy leur confia aussi qu'elle aurait besoin de 2 infirmières pour aider le médecin à s'asseoir dans la chaise roulante. Elle anticipa que cela serait une tâche plus ou moins ardue. Une fois toutes ces tâche accomplies, la jeune femme passa rapidement aux toilettes puis retourna dans la chambre.

House se réveilla en entendant sa patronne entrer dans la pièce. Il se redressa difficilement dans son lit en serrant les dents. Tout à coup, il se rappela que lui, Gregory House, avait accepté de descendre à la cafétéria pour manger. House avait descendu à un tel niveau de vulnérabilité devant Cuddy ces derniers jours… qu'il avait l'impression de se foutre du regard des autres… _l'impression_.

-J'ai demandé à deux infirmières de venir avec une chaise roulante dans quelques minutes, lui dit Cuddy.

House hocha la tête. Des souvenirs d'il y a plusieurs années lui revinrent… Lors de son infarctus, avec Stacy… Cela avait pris plusieurs semaines de réhabilitation_. Il se souvenait_ de la première fois qu'il était sorti de sa chambre en chaise roulante_. Il se souvenait_ qu'il avait souffert et que ça lui avait pris énormément de temps avant de réussir s'asseoir dans la chaise roulante. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces souvenirs désagréables.

Comme prévu, deux ou trois minutes plus tard, deux jeunes infirmières déambulèrent dans la chambre avec un fauteuil roulant. Un malaise se faisait sentir de la part des deux femmes, elles qui étaient habituées de se faire diriger par le célèbre diagnosticien…

La première infirmière, Violeta, fit rouler la chaise roulante jusqu'au côté gauche du lit tandis que la deuxième, Betty, baissait le rebord du lit. Cuddy était devant lui, un sourire rassurant sur le visage.

-Essayez de vous retourner par ici, pour que vous soyez en mesure de descendre du lit Dr House, dit Violeta.

House essaya de se retourner comme le voulait l'infirmière. C'était facile à demander… beaucoup moins à exécuter. Légèrement nerveux, il s'appuya sur ses deux poings et tenta de pivoter vers la gauche. Après quelques secondes sans résultats visibles, Violeta lui offrit son aide. Évidemment, il refusa celle-ci. Le temps passait tandis que House forçait de plus en plus, orgeuilleux, sans toutefois réussir à se tourner. Les dents serrés, il se laissa tomber sur le dos, visiblement découragé : sa jambe droite refusait de lui obéir et il ressentait des crampes douloureuses dans la gauche.

Cuddy avait mal pour lui. Elle avait une main sur la bouche et se sentait complétement inutile. Les infirmières interrogeaient toutes les deux la doyenne du regard, ne sachant pas si elle devait insister. Cuddy leur fit signe que oui, puis se rapprocha un peu du lit. Elle constata que House était déjà à bout de souffle.

-Allez, réessayez House, insista Cuddy.

Elle l'aida à se remettre en position assise et poussa un peu sur sa jambe pour l'aider à tourner pendant que Betty l'approchait du rebord du lit. Il avait réussi, mais malheureusement, le pire était à venir.

-Bien ! Encouragea Violeta. Maintenant, à trois, essayer de vous lever sur votre jambe droite. Nous serons là pour vous tenir sous les bras.

-Ça va pas marcher, grommela House dans un murmure que seule Cuddy avait entendu.

La jeune femme garda son calme tout en lui posant une main réconfortante dans le dos.

-Ça va aller, murmura-t-elle.

Betty et Violeta saisirent House sous les épaules tout en comptant jusqu'à trois. Celui-ci grogna et fournissant tous les efforts possibles pour se mettre debout.

Il affichait une grimace tandis que les infirmières le soutenait du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient. Cuddy vit que sa jambe droite tremblait sous son poids et se dépêcha à avancer la chaise roulante vers lui. Il se laissa lourdement tomber dans la chaise en laissant échapper un cri de douleur. Heureusement, Cuddy était derrière lui et amortit sa chute dans la chaise. Finalement, Betty apporta le support à perfusion près du fauteuil. Une fois que tout était terminé, Cuddy fit signe aux jeunes femmes qu'elles pouvaient quitter la chambre.

La doyenne alla devant la chaise et s'accroupit devant le médecin, qui respirait bruyamment en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Shhhh… détendez-vous…

Elle passa derrière lui pour lui masser les épaules un peu. Cela le relaxa presque qu'instantanément.

Luttant chaque secondes pour respirer, House essayait de se calmer. La voix de Cuddy était rassurante. Il avait réussi après tout, non sans douleur, mais il avait _réussi_. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne réussisse à reprendre son souffle.

-Vous êtes prêts à y aller ? Insista-t-elle doucement sans toutefois le brusquer.

Il hocha la tête.

-Oui, c'est bon, lui répondit-il.

Cuddy le poussa jusque dans le couloir de l'hôpital. _Tous_ les regards des autres médecins étaient braqués sur lui. Ils s'étaient _tous _arrêté brusquement de travailler. Les murmures jaillissaient des bouches de _tous_ les gens présents dans l'hôpital.

House baissa la tête, frustré de se montrer devant tous ces gens… S'il avait encore eu des jambes, il aurait rebroussé chemin en courant…

TBC…

C'est bien être en vacances… ça me donne le temps pour écrire hihihi !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, laissez-moi des reviews!


	15. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

La doyenne et le diagnosticien arrivèrent finalement à la cafétéria, quelques minutes après avoir quitté la chambre. Cuddy poussa la chaise roulante jusqu'à une table au fond de la cafétéria, se disant que House préfèrerait être en retrait des autres personnes. Elle s'assit devant lui et accrocha son sac à main sur le dossier de sa chaise.

-Que voulez-vous à manger ? Demanda-t-elle.

House, plutôt anxieux, leva les yeux vers la jeune femme. Il ne comprenait définitivement pas pourquoi il avait accepté de venir ici. Le médecin n'avait pas envie de prendre son temps pour manger. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de quitter cet endroit, où tout le monde le dévisageait…

-J'ai pas faim, lui répondit-il sèchement.

-Vous devez faire un effort pour manger House, ça fait plusieurs heures que vous n'avez pas grignoté quoi que ce soit, insista-t-elle.

-Je sais, marmonna-t-il.

Cuddy poussa un soupir, puis se leva. Elle décida de lui rapporter quelque chose quand même. La file d'attente n'était pas très longue et elle arriva au comptoir rapidement. Elle prit un bol de salade avec un café pour elle, et commanda une soupe et des frites pour House, pensant qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à gober quelques frites. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux repas étaient dans son cabaret. Cuddy paya et revint auprès de House.

La jeune femme déposa le cabaret sur la table en faisant un petit sourire à House et s'installa pour manger.

House leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il vit que sa patronne lui avait rapporté quelque chose. Il réalisa qu'elle était autant, sinon plus têtue que lui.

Voyant que le diagnosticien voulait protester, Cuddy posa les frites et la soupe devant plus.

-Juste _au cas où_ vous auriez envie de manger, je vous ai apporté ça, fit-elle en désignant l'assiette.

House secoua la tête. Les minutes passèrent alors qu'il n'avait toujours rien mangé. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait faim, et les frites lui tentaient… C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa à quel point il avait une attitude de gamin… il ne voulait pas toucher au repas, pour ne pas que Cuddy ait _gagné…_

La doyenne avait presque terminé de manger alors que House n'avait même pas touché à son assiette. Elle se mordit la lèvre, visiblement agacée.

-Est-ce que je vais avoir besoin de vous faire manger ? Ironisa-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux en soupirant, puis mangeant une frite.

-Contente ? Grogna-t-il.

-Oui, répondit-elle en affichant un petit sourire en coin.

House commença donc à manger sa soupe aux légumes et goba quelques frites. Il fixait son assiette en mangeant, question de ne pas avoir à affronter le regard de Cuddy.

La jeune femme voulait dire à House qu'elle avait confié à Foreman ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment idéal. _Y-avait-il vraiment un bon moment ?_ Cependant, ce ne serait pas vraiment mieux si le neurologue arrivait à la cafétéria dans les dix prochaines minutes. Cuddy attendit quelques minutes pour lui laisser le temps de finir son assiette, puis se racla la gorge et prit la parole :

-J'ai… j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, commença-t-elle.

House leva un sourcil, visiblement curieux.

-J'ai croisé Foreman cette après-midi.

_Il _retint son souffle_._

-Et alors ? Se risqua-t-il.

Cuddy poussa un long soupir avant de poursuivre :

-Lui et le reste de l'équipe se posait beaucoup de question à propos de votre départ soudain… à propos de _vous._

House lâcha ses ustensiles en regardant fixement sa patronne.

-Et j'ai dû répondre à _ces_ interrogations, lui confia-t-elle sur un ton anxieux.

Il commença à paniquer et à respirer de plus en plus vite.

- Vous… vous lui avez _dit_ ? S'outra-t-il.

La doyenne posa sa main sur son épaule, en prenant un air désolé.

-Je suis navrée House… mais je n'avais pas le choix… il… il se posait des questions et… si je ne lui avais pas répondu, il aurait été voir les noms des patients admis aux soins intensifs ces dernier jours, bégaya-t-elle.

House rejeta son contact en se secouant.

- Lâchez-moi ! Grogna-t-il.

Cuddy enleva tristement sa main de son épaule.

-Tout va bien House… Il n'en parlera pas à personne sauf à votre équipe…

-Non ! _Tout _va _mal._

Sur ces paroles, il recula sa chaise roulante et partit le plus vite qu'il pouvait de la cafétéria, sous les regards intrigués dans autres médecins. _Cuddy l'avais trahi._ Il avait juste envie de se retrouver seul, dans son lit. Le diagnosticien jeta un rapide coup d'œil par dernière pour voir si Cuddy le suivait. Il ne la vit pas.

La jeune femme voulu protester et le suivre, mais le temps qu'elle réagisse qu'il était déjà sorti de la cafétéria. Il se passa une main sur le front et jetant un regard vers le couloir de l'hôpital. House se faufilait entre les personnes pour retourner à sa chambre.

-Hé merde, murmura-t-elle.

Cuddy ramassa les cabarets et alla les jeter à la poubelle. Finalement, elle prit son sac à main et se dirigea vers la sortie de la cafétéria.

House était rendu dans sa chambre. Il s'approcha du lit avec son fauteuil roulant puis se demanda s'il serait en mesure de se hisser jusqu'à celui-ci. Il massa sa cuisse puis baissa le rebord du lit pour essayer d'y grimper. Le médecin s'appuya sur le rebord du lit et força pour se mettre debout sur sa jambe droite. Après plusieurs minutes à forcer, House était trempé de sueur et fatigué. Têtu, il réessaya une dernière fois de se mettre debout. Il sourit lorsqu'il sentit sa jambe lui obéir enfin. _Enfin._ Le diagnosticien était debout à présent, appuyé contre le lit. Cependant, lorsqu'il voulut prendre appui sur le bord de sa chaise roulante, celle-ci roula vers l'arrière et il en fut déséquilibré. House poussa un cri de douleur puis essaya de se raccrocher au lit, sans cependant réussir. Il tomba lourdement sur le dos.

Cuddy approchait de la chambre du diagnosticien lorsqu'elle entendit un vacarme à l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur, affolée. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsqu'elle vit House en sueur, couché dans une mauvaise position sur le plancher.

-House ! Cria-t-elle.

TBC…

Voilà une petite suite pour vous faire plaisir ! Reviews !


	16. Chapter 16

**Tout d'abord, désolé pour l'énormeeee délai. C'est fou quand je pense que la dernière update que j'ai fait c'est il y a deux ans et demi. J'ai vraiment délaissé cette fic, par manque de temps et d'intérêt surtout. Mais à lire tous vos reviews depuis les deux dernières années, je ne pouvais pas ne pas la continuer, vous êtes trop gentils! Alors voilà, j'espère que vous allez aimer, encore désolée de l'énorme délai, mais bon entre mes 35 heures d'études collégiales et mes 25 heures de boulot à temps partiel, il faut dire que je n'avais plus beaucoup le temps. Mais bon, je suis en vacances pour l'été, alors je vais tenter de continuer cette fanfic le plus possible, puisque je vois bien qu'elle vous plaît! Merci encore pour tous vos mots, c'est gentil!**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Chapitre 16**

Cuddy s'approcha rapidement de House, lequel était immobile sur le sol. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, visiblement soulagée de constater qu'il était toujours conscient.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de le retourner doucement.

House en avait marre. Marre que Cuddy le voit dans un état de faiblesse, alors que cela faisait des décennies qu'il cachait tout signe de douleur. Marre d'être au dépens de quelqu'un, et ce, à chaque minute de chaque heure de la journée. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ce sentiment de honte qui l'envahissait.

-Ne me touchez pas! Cria alors le diagnosticien en repoussant brusquement la jeune femme, la voix légèrement tremblotante.

-House… ça va aller… laissez-moi au moins… tenta-t-elle en se rapprochant à nouveau.

-Non! Lâchez-moi, je n'ai besoin de personne… Personne! Lui dit-il en gueulant.

Cuddy se recula, troublée par l'attitude de son employé, qui d'ailleurs, avait réussis à attirer le regard de plusieurs infirmières et médecins à l'extérieur de la chambre. Elle soupira, puis se décida à se lever pour fermer le rideau.

-Je suis désolée… vraiment, commença la doyenne. Je n'aurais pas dû en parler à Foreman, j'aurais dû faire comme vous vouliez, et me taire, fit-elle en s'assoyant par terre près de lui.

House leva les yeux au ciel.

-Arrêtez Cuddy.

La jeune femme se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, tout doucement.

-Mais ça va s'arranger House, continua-t-elle en tentant un contact pour la deuxième fois. Je suis là pour vous, et je le serai toujours.

Cuddy ne trouva pas d'autres mots à dire. Ces paroles, si simple et si bête, ne seraient sans doute pas en mesure de faire oublier à House qu'il lui manquait maintenant une jambe, et que bien plus de personnes qu'il ne le voulait étaient au courant. Elle nota qu'il approcha sa main tremblante de sa jambe estropiée avec hésitation. Elle comprit pourquoi lorsqu'elle vit du sang couler sur le plancher. Le médecin avait dû se couper lors de sa chute, quelques minutes plus tôt. Cuddy tenta alors une nouvelle approche en se positionnant face à lui, tout en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

-Laissez-moi vous aidez à vous remettre sur votre lit pour que je soigne votre main, lui dit-elle sur un ton interrogateur.

House n'émit aucun son. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, plus quoi faire… puis il ressentait une douleur aigüe dans sa jambe droite. Il était bien conscient qu'il serait sans doute incapable de se relevé, malgré lui. Il hocha donc là tête, comme signe de consentement. Cuddy d'approcha donc de lui par la gauche, puis mis son bras sous son aisselle droite. Elle compta jusqu'à trois puis entreprit de le soulever afin de l'aider à s'asseoir sur le lit. Le diagnosticien gémit de douleur lorsqu'il dû prendre appui sur sa _mauvaise_ jambe afin d'arriver à se lever pour ensuite s'assoir sur le lit, ce que la jeune femme remarqua sans dire un mot.

-Je vais augmenter votre morphine un peu, vous n'avez manifestement aucun effet secondaire, dit-elle en appuyant sur la perfusion. Je vais aussi aller chercher le nécessaire pour votre main.

-Merci Cuddy, fit-il doucement.

Il en profita donc pour s'allonger dans son lit d'hôpital pour se reposer quelques minutes, sous les effets appréciables de la morphine. Ces petits déplacements, qui étaient pourtant habituels pour la plupart des humains, étaient pour lui plutôt fatigants. Est-ce qu'il aurait le droit de connaître ce que c'est de vivre sans souffrance un jour, lui aussi ? C'est ce qu'il demandait depuis les dernières heures… House fut sorti de ces pensées lorsque Cuddy revint avec une trousse de premiers soins.

La doyenne saisit alors doucement la main de son employé. Elle commença par nettoyer la plaie, puis elle entreprit de poser quelques points de rapprochements sur celle-ci. Finalement, elle entoura la main du diagnosticien dans un bandage.

-Voilà, ça devrait aller comme ça, la plaie n'était pas bien creuse, affirma-t-elle sur un ton plutôt professionnel.

Cuddy remarqua qu'House fixait la fenêtre depuis qu'elle était revenue dans la pièce, et qu'il ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois. Un malaise palpable s'était installé entre eux depuis l'incident de la cafétéria. Elle posa alors sa main sur son épaule en le massant doucement. Cela réussit à attirer légèrement son attention, puisqu'il se retourna en lui offrant un maigre sourire.

-House… je me disais que… commença-t-elle, hésitante. Enfin, vous allez pouvoir sans doute sortir d'ici dès demain, et j'avais pensé que vous pourriez vous installer chez moi pour quelques temps, le temps que les choses se replacent.

-Je… je n'ai pas besoin… ça va aller Cuddy, je suis capable de m'occuper de moi, fit-il en déglutissant lentement.

-Je sais… je pense simplement que vous ne devriez pas être seul… dans cet état… Je veux dire, avant que vous soyez en mesure de remarcher et de fonctionner normalement, rectifia-t-elle du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

House émit un rire amer.

-Être en mesure de remarcher… vraiment Cuddy? S'emporta House en tapant sur le rebord de son lit. Merde, j'arrivais à peine à me trimbaler avec une jambe foutue en l'air, et là, vous me parlez de remarcher? Gueula-t-il en retira la main de la jeune femme de son épaule. Avec cette même jambe foutue en l'air et une autre qui est maintenant inexistante! Cria House encore plus fort, la voix légèrement tremblante. Si vous voulez tentez de me réconforter Cuddy, essayer au moins d'être réa… réaliste… dit-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains tremblotantes, visiblement anxieux.

Cuddy se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle détestait être dans ce genre de situation, situation dans laquelle elle se sentait si impuissante. Elle observa House et se demanda s'il pleurait. L'homme si insensible et fort qu'elle avait toujours connu, avait maintenant disparu pour laisser place à ce médecin vulnérable, ce à quoi elle n'était pas habituée. Cuddy baissa donc le rebord du lit, puis s'allongea doucement à ces côtés. Hésitante, elle plaça sa main dans son dos puis se rapprocha de lui doucement, ce qui ne semblait pas déranger House.

-Écoutez, vous allez… enfin _tu_ vas venir chez moi, et on verra à partir de là… mais je ne _te_ laisserai pas tomber House, ça non… dit-elle doucement en lui passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Le diagnosticien hocha la tête en prenant une grande inspiration comme seul signe d'approbation. Il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux pour la première fois de la journée, ce qui lui fit remarquer qu'il était terriblement exténué de son avant-midi.

Cuddy attendit quelques minutes, puis remarqua qu'House s'était endormi bien rapidement. Elle s'autorisa elle aussi à fermer les yeux quelques instants.

-Tu vas t'en sortir House… dit-elle en s'endormant.

TBC…


	17. Chapitre 17

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment apprécié ! Je ne sais pas trop où je m'en vais avec cette histoire, mais j'espère que cette suite va vous plaire.**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Chapitre 17**

House se frotta les yeux en s'éveillant. Il remarqua qu'il était déjà 19 h à présent. Sa sieste s'était pratiquement transformée en nuit de sommeil. Premier constat, il avait toujours mal, malgré la morphine, malgré les anti-inflammatoires, malgré tout, finalement. Le diagnosticien soupira, puis tourna la tête à la recherche de Cuddy. Toutefois, ce qu'il vit le surpris : ce n'était pas Cuddy sur la chaise à côté du lit, mais bien Wilson, qui avait un magasine à la main.

-Wilson ? Dit-il sur un ton interrogateur en se frottant la barbe. Tu n'étais pas à une conférence de cancéreux?

Wilson leva les yeux en refermant son magazine. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que son meilleur ami s'était réveillé.

-J'ai annulé lorsque Cuddy m'a appelé, dit-il en faisant un petit sourire réconfortant. Et toi, ça va mieux? Fit l'oncologue en se levant afin de regarder le moniteur cardiaque.

-Mis à part une jambe mutilée et une autre amputée, oui, super! Dit House sur un ton plus qu'ironique. T'as vu, il fait même beau dehors…

Wilson se rapprocha du lit en soupirant doucement.

-House… Je sais que ça doit être horrible… Je suis désolé, répondit-il, quelque peu mal à l'aise. Quel est ton niveau de douleur?

-Quatre… confia-t-il en essayant de se redresser, sans succès. Peut-être cinq, avoua House le visage crispé, ce que son ami remarqua.

L'oncologue s'avança vers le médecin, puis posa la main derrière son dos afin de l'aider à s'asseoir dans son lit d'hôpital.

- Lâche-moi Wilson! Dit-il en le repoussant violemment en lui poussant sur la poitrine.

Wilson recula de quelque pas, en se massant le front. Il se rendit compte, à son plus grand étonnement, que c'était une des premières fois qu'il éprouvait une réelle pitié pour le diagnosticien. Comment faire autrement? Devant ses yeux, se trouvait son meilleur ami qui n'arrivait même plus à se redresser correctement par lui-même.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda Wilson en secouant la tête.

House émit un rire amer.

-Pourquoi je m'assois? Lui répondit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Wilson se rapprocha pour une seconde fois, et souleva House par les épaules en reculant son oreiller afin qu'il puisse être confortable. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de riposter ou encore de le repousser.

-Pourquoi tu repousses toutes personnes qui se font du souci pour toi et qui tentent de t'aider? Reformula-t-il, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à une réponse.

House soupira, puis prit son visage entre ses mains. Il savait que Wilson avait raison. Et il savait que, tôt ou tard, il devrait accepter qu'on l'aide, vu son état. Mais il n'était pas _prêt_.

-Parce que je ne le mérite pas, dit-il tout bas, sur un ton à peine audible.

Cependant, Wilson avait bien compris ce qu'il avait dit tout bas, ce qui lui donna des frissons dans le dos.

-House… tu n'as pas à faire ça, lui dit-il sur un ton rempli de compassion. S'il y a quelque chose que tu ne mérites pas, c'est ce foutu accident qui t'est arrivé, et toutes les conneries qui t'arrivent continuellement.

House dégluti lentement sans dire un mot. Un lourd silence s'installa dans la chambre pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'oncologue sorte un plat de son sac.

-Des pancakes? Offrit Wilson à son ami afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

Cela redonna instantanément le sourire à House, qui se retourna pour en manger une.

-Tu sais que t'es le meilleur, toi, dit-il juste avant de manger ce que son ami lui avait apporté.

Celui-ci lui offrit pour toute réponse un sourire bienveillant.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy croisa l'oncologue lorsqu'elle revînt à la chambre qu'occupait House. Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil que celui-ci semblait être endormi, la tête vers le mur.

-Alors, comment ça été? Demanda-t-elle visiblement inquiète.

-Bien, dit-il en affichant un sourire réconfortant. On a mangé puis il s'est rendormi, alors j'y allais, mais Cuddy, si vous préférez que je reste pour allez vous reposer, je peux dormir ici, ça ne me dérange pas, proposa Wilson à la jeune femme, qui avait l'air autant fatigué que le diagnosticien.

-Non, non, allez-y, je peux rester sans problème, lui répondit-elle sans hésitation. Je vais finir de travailler dans sa chambre je crois, dit-elle en désignant d'un regard la pile de dossiers qu'elle avait dans son sac.

Wilson était hésitant. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait insister ou pas. Il savait très bien que Cuddy voulait surveiller House de près, et qu'elle ne réussirait sans doute pas à fermer l'œil en étant chez elle, seule. Il se résigna dont à quitter l'hôpital, se promettant de revenir tôt demain matin pour permettre à sa patronne d'aller chez elle se changer.

-D'accord, je vais revenir demain en matiné, fit-il. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler s'il y a un problème, affirma le médecin en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

Cuddy acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-Merci Wilson, on se voit demain.

L'oncologue sourit, puis laissa la jeune femme seule avec son meilleur ami, en souhaitant intérieurement que tout se passe comme sur des roulettes.

Cuddy entra donc dans la chambre, puis ferma les rideaux. Elle s'assit ensuite aux côtés de House dans le fauteuil, et jeta un coup d'œil vers l'horloge. Il était 21 heures et elle était déjà terriblement fatiguée. La doyenne secoua légèrement la tête pour se réveiller et commença à prendre des notes sur des dossiers de patients de l'hôpital. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapidement vers House et les moniteurs cardiaques. Tout semblait correct et normal.

Ce n'est que vers minuit que Cuddy finit de remplir tous ses dossiers puis de mettre à jour son agenda pour le lendemain. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir s'autoriser à fermer l'œil pour la nuit. Elle posa donc ses choses sur la table et éteignit la lumière. Son employé était toujours profondément endormi. Enfin, il allait pouvoir se reposer un peu et reprendre des forces. Les derniers jours avaient été épuisants pour elle, mais dix fois pires pour lui. Cela prit quelques minutes à peine avant qu'elle réussisse à trouver sommeil.

Un bruit la réveilla 4 heures plus tard. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, pour constater que ses gémissements venaient du lit d'hôpital. Elle remarqua tout de suite que ça n'allait pas lorsqu'elle vit House, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Cuddy ouvrit alors la lampe de chevet en le questionnant :

-House? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton plutôt alarmant.

Le diagnosticien tourna la tête légèrement vers elle en gémissant de douleur.

-Ma… ja… droite… une… cramp…e, peinait-il à formuler.

Cuddy le retourna alors doucement vers elle en essayant de garder son calme. Elle vit qu'il tenait sa jambe droite entre ses mains tremblantes.

-Je vais te masser House, ça va aller, lui dit-elle.

Elle entreprit donc de commencer à masser le muscle tendu de sa cuisse droite avec de petits mouvements circulaire afin de le détendre. Elle remarqua cependant que le médecin était en nage, de la tête au pied.

-Depuis combien de temps ça dure? Lui demanda-t-elle sur une voix douce. Dix, vingt minutes?

House pris une grande inspiration pour essayer de contrôler la panique qui l'envahissait.

-Je suis pathé…tique, fit-il.

-Non, du tout, dit-elle en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Combien de temps?

Le diagnosticien hésita un peu, puis répondit :

-1 heure, peut… peut-être deux, avoua-t-il.

C'est à ce moment que a jeune femme se sentit réellement mal à l'aise. Cela faisait deux heures que House souffrait, et elle ne s'était pas réveillée.

-House… tu aurais dû me dire que tu avais mal, s'il-te-plaît, avertis moi lorsque tu ne te sens pas bien, d'accord? Affirma-t-elle tout en continuant de lui masser la jambe droite.

House hocha la tête faiblement, les yeux fermés, en essayant de se concentrer sur les fines mains de sa patronne plutôt que sur la crampe qui le torturait. Il n'osait pas parler, de peur de régurgiter le contenu de son estomac sur elle. Il se contenta donc de rester immobile, les dents serrées afin de ne pas laisser échapper un cri de douleur. Cela prit de longues dizaines de minutes avant que sa cuisse se détente enfin, et que la crampe disparaissent peu à peu. Toutefois, cet épisode de douleur aigüe avait puisé l'énergie pratiquement inexistante qu'il lui restait.

-Je t'aim… parvenu-t-il à dire à la jeune femme juste avant de s'endormir.

TBC…


End file.
